Brew
by badnotevil
Summary: When Jem leaves Tessa and Will alone at the institute, what will they do? And more yet, what will they do when Jem comes back...with ghosts from the past? Slight lemons. My first fic :  r&r thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Gray perched on her library seat, looking out at the courtyard distastefully. It was cloudy again, covering London in a dark blanket. The weather seemed to affect the outside as well as in, down pouring fowl moods to everyone the institute covered.

"What are you looking at?"

The sudden voice made her jump, goose bumps running down her arms. It was Jem, smiling in the frame of the door. She couldn't help but think it made him look small in comparison.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he rushed, going to her.

Tessa's cheeks flushed. "Oh no, you didn't frighten me at all." She moved her legs off the bench and smoothed down her skirts. "Please, come and join me. It's been a gloomy day."

She was distant today, mind focused somewhere far away. It wasn't like Tessa, she was always the one who seemed to pull everyone else into focus. Jem took the seat next to her, shakily taking her hand in his.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked up at Jem and his brilliantly silver eyes. He was exhausted, mouth drooping; a thoughtless frown.

"I'm fine. How have you been? Not feeling well?"

Jem couldn't help but smile. Tessa had been a quick learner, seeing the signs of his illness almost before he noticed them himself; just like Will.

Jem tensed at the thought of Will. With Tessa at the institute, they couldn't have been farther apart.

"Your making that face again," she announced, squeezing his hand lightly, collecting his attention once more.

He smiled at her, a false emotion which both of them knew better then to talk about. "And what face is that my dear Tessa?"

"The one that you make when you're thinking about something unpleasant."

"I was thinking of Will actually, so I guess you would be right about the amount of unpleasantness."

They both laughed then, chatting away into the afternoon and evening until they heard the floorboard creek, giving away an intruder.

"Who is it?" Tessa called out playfully.

"I-is Jemm in thurrr?"

Will peaked his head into the library. He was clearly drunk. The stench of ale and sweat filling the library.

Jem held on to Tessa, sitting up slightly. "Yes I'm here. What is it you need Will?"

Tessa noticed the amount of harshness in Jem's voice, thinking for no longer than a moment that she could have been the motive behind it.

Will staggered in, his clothes and hair soaked from the downpour outside. He stared at the pair on the library seat, their hands interlocked. Self consciously, Tessa shook herself from Jem.

"Come on Jem, he'll catch a cold if we don't get him in a hot tub."

The two of them struggled with Will between them, slung over their shoulders half stumbling and half dragging him to his room. They dumped him on his bed, and Jem left to start a bath.

Tessa pulled off his boots, then his socks.

_"Tesssssssa," _Will's voice trailed in a snaky whisper.

She gazed up to him, seeing his outstretched hand, threw his socks on the floor leaning in to see what he wanted. He caught her arm, pulling her down onto him.

"William Herondale!" she yelled as she struggled to get up. The smell of alcohol on his breath made her want to throw up. "Let me go!"

With her arms trapped between them her attempt at getting back on her feet was useless. Will had her face in his strong hand, pulling it toward his.

Trying to shake free, he was giving her more reasons to hate him.

His mouth pressed harshly on hers, as she helplessly worked at pulling away. His kiss wasn't like the first they had shared, the first had been full of lust, this was one was filled with a chilled danger that made Tessa want to cry.

"The baths almost ready!" Jem called from the other room, his footsteps slowly approaching.

Will tossed Tessa off of him, watching as she backed up towards the door terrified. She left in tears, Will stunned out of his drunken state. Did he just do that?

Pulling off the rest of his clothes he grabbed a washing cloth from his dresser, pushing Jem from the washroom, shutting the door behind him, submerging himself with his thoughts into the burning heat of the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa's room, with the windows drawn into complete darkness, had become her sanctuary. She felt as if she were hidden in the dark, and prayed that she indeed was.

She had stopped blotting her swollen tear struck eyes the second she'd stripped and crawled into bed. They dripped endlessly now, as her sobs heaved in and out. Church curled up beside her, offering mews to comfort her, but nothing would do it. Will Herondale had crossed the line.

She recalled their conversation on the roof, hoping that by turning him down he would see her differently, but she knew that had been a wrong assumption to make.

He would never love her like she loved him. Was it possible that he could never feel that way about anyone?

The thought was less comforting then anything, as she broke into another quiet, tearful, wail.

A soft knock on the door sent her hand to her mouth, keeping her sobs from escaping.

"T-Tessa, it's Jem. I heard a noise, are you alright?"

The fact that it was Jem and not Will was calming. She took a few deep breaths, hoping to reach a more settling state. "I-I'm f-f-fine," she called back shakily, reaching for the clothes she'd left scattered on the floor.

The door creaked open, and Tessa recoiled, hiding her uncovered body back in the warm blankets. "You don't sound fine."

Almost in conformation Tessa hiccupped.

Jem, rushed to her bed side, a witchlight trembling in his hand. "Tessa, a-are you crying?"

She couldn't hide her puffy eyes in the light, feeling very vulnerable at this moment, not only because of her tear covered cheeks, but of her unclothed body.

Looking down, she refused to answer. As horrible as Will was to her, she couldn't turn Jem against him. Anyone else she would be delighted to, but they were best friends, they were _parabati._

"What's wrong?" Jem wondered in honest concern.

He was the most compassionate person Tessa had ever met. Always a gentlemen, and always with his heart on his sleeve.

"N-nothing."

Jem climbed onto the bed, sitting on the edge, offering a hand to her. "This doesn't look like nothing."

Tessa thought she'd take his hand if she weren't hiding. She'd hold it, let it's warmth comfort her like church never could. A strong urge weighed heavily in her. She felt like she had in the attack with Will.

She raised her eyes to meet Jem's. They were darker in the pale green light, piercing through her tears and reaching her.

"T-turn off the light."

The confidence came from deep inside. It was a place Tessa hadn't taken notice of for a long time, but it was found now. Jem did as Tessa had asked, dousing them into complete darkness.

"Now stay right where you are," Tessa told him, taking the opportunity to reach for her underclothes.

The boy sat quiet and patient as she silently dressed under the covers.

Finding his hand, she tugged it lightly toward her, bringing it shakily to her mouth, brushing his fingers on her lips.

"Jem. You are my only friend here. I am so grateful I have you."

He said nothing, but Tessa could feel him moving closer. The hand of his which she held, rested on her cheek, the other finding its way through her hair, pulling out the tangles, sending a chilling shiver through her entirety.

"_Tessa_…" he whispered, and she froze, thinking of Will. Thinking of earlier, and how he'd whispered her name. A whirl of emotions surged through her, a want for Jem, a hate for Will.

"_Te_-" Jem began again, but she didn't let him finish. She flung herself into him, letting him wrap his arms tightly around her.

He kissed her forehead first, searching the canvas of her face feverishly for the taste of her soft lips.

When their lips finally found each others, Tessa didn't feel as she had with Will. She felt happy and light, not heavy and rushed. Jem was gentle, moving with her not against her. They meshed together perfectly, pulling each other closer, but it was never close enough. Tessa had an unladylike thought, wondering if putting clothes on had been pointless, wondering if she would be shedding them to the floor once more, but Jem slowly pulled away.

He picked up the witchlight, letting it glow through his fingers as they studied one another's faces. Jem's cool and collected, Tessa's still blotched red from her forgotten tears, but a shade darker because of the heat between them.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he suggested, grazing a hand across the soft skin of her cheek.

Tessa nodded, stunned by what had just happened, yet wanting more.

Jem left the darkness of Tessa's room. Her touch still lingered on his skin. Never in a million years had he thought they'd be anything more than friends. He'd watched her swoon over Will and thought that her choice had been made. After she'd explained the conversation on the roof she'd had with Will, Jem believed she'd been as angry with him as Jem was, but she wasn't angry, she was heartbroken.

Those kisses felt so sincere. There was no doubt in his mind now that she loved him. Whether she continued to love Will or not didn't even come to mind, only that for now, Tessa was his, and he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jem had left, Tessa hid under the covers shocked.

She had thought he maybe had those sorts of feelings for her, but she never thought she'd be returning them. Her heart had been shattered, first by Will, then by the truth of who she was. How she could never raise a family of her own. Broken was how she'd felt, and Jem had pieced it back together in one heated moment.

It thumped in her chest now as she wondered what the next day would bring. Would she be more scared of Will? Or more in love with Jem? This kept her awake most of the night, drifting off just as the rest of the house began to rise.

When she finally woke, the windows had been pulled back and a scribbled note sat on the pillow next to her.

_"Please don't be angry with me – Will"_

Rage washed over her as Tessa tore the note to pieces, tossing them to the floor for Sofie to sweep away with the dust. Next a wave of panic, as she realized Will had entered her room to place the note there.

Shaking the thought of Will watching her sleep far out of her mind, she got out of bed, lazily striding to the window looking across the still rainy sky. A clock tower echoed a harsh warning that it had turned one o'clock. Tessa who didn't normally stay in bed passed ten flew to her wardrobe to pick out a dress for the day. A new gold trimmed dress with a tag was messily plopped into the front of the dresser. The tag was in Jessamine's elegant cursive, and stated that Jessamine had placed it there, but under the orders of Will.

Tessa gazed at the beauty of it. It was a beautiful colour. A light cream material covered in a translucent floral layer, each seam sewn together with golden thread and each serge hidden beneath gold silk that felt amazing to the touch. She pushed it to the back of her closet, refusing to wear any sort of present from Will. Selecting a plain day-dress Jessamine had got made for Tessa, she pulled it over her undergarments, buttoning its front closed.

She went straight to the dining room, hoping everyone would be out, but this hope vanished when she came in to see Will and Jem sitting silently across from one another, devouring a late lunch of stew and biscuits.

Jem stood when he saw her, face lighting the dim air of the room. "Finally you awake dear Tessa," he announced, making Will glance up. When Tessa caught his eye he looked away a pain stricken expression shown openly on his face.

"Good afternoon Jem," she replied politely, taking a seat next to him.

Her soup was brought in quickly, of which she was grateful, hoping to avoid any awkward chatting surly to come from sitting with Jem and Will.

They slurped away in silence, and as the two boys finished, it was no surprise to Tessa that Will got up and left without a word. Jem waited patiently.

"I wonder what Will's problem is."

Tessa gazed to him, a spoon of vegetables plopping back into her bowl. Jem seemed honestly concerned. The two boys had always been close, and even though Tessa had only known them for a short while in comparison to how long they'd known each other, she could tell that the distance between them now was hurting Jem more then he cared to admit.

"It's Will. He's always acting strange; he's probably just hung over."

Jem's mouth lifted at the corners, moving his hand to rest on Tessa's knee. She felt her face grow hot with his gesture, but smiled in return, finishing her meal.

After leaving the dining room Jem escorted Tessa to the library. They walked with a silent determination, a distant memory of the night before playing through their minds like it had been nothing more than a dream.

"After you," Jem said, opening the door for her.

She smiled curtly, "Thank you."

Sitting at Tessa's favourite window, they stared as they always had out into the dreary London streets. It was an uncomfortable silence today. There were so many things going unsaid, but Tessa couldn't find the right words to say.

"Dreadful weather isn't it," Jem spoke.

Tessa gave him a quizzical look, "Did you really just bring up the weather Jem?"

He sighed and turned facing her. He took her hands in his, trying to find his own words that felt so lost and jumbled. "Tessa, I-" but he paused, sighed once more, beginning again, "Tessa, I have had feelings for you since you entered my room that night so long ago. I tried to ignore it because it was so easy to see that Will had similar feelings towards you."

Tessa grimaced at the thought of Will having real feelings for her.

"But while Will may have _a certain kind_ of feelings for you, I want you to know that I have those feelings and more. I love you Tessa."

She didn't know what to say. So shocked, and so stunned, left no room for words.

Jem looked away and laughed, "I understand. You don't have the same feelings…"

He let go of her hands, ready to walk away, but Tessa caught his arm, pulling him back to the bench. She took his delicate face between her hands and said, "Jem, I love you too."

In the light of the window she pulled him towards her, bringing their lips together once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Will awoke to a panicked cry from outside his room. He sat up startled, but hearing the yelling once more, grabbed his witchlight and his dagger, flying out into the hall.

He turned, searching for the source, wondering if he was losing his mind, but another yell called his attention to a door he knew well.

"Tessa…" he spoke silently, and without hesitation let the door swing open.

Going to her bed he found her asleep. Worry and sweat covered her face. He set down his dagger and light, not caring that it turned off. Taking her shoulders in trembling hands Will shook her gently. When she didn't wake up, he shook harder.

"Tessa," he muttered urgently, "It's just a dream. Wake up."

One more deafening scream sounded as she finally woke, lungs grabbing for air as she frantically sat up. "Tessa, it's Will. You were yelling, and I came to see if you were alright. Were you having a nightmare?" He felt her go ridged under the grip he still held on her shoulders.

"Get off of me," she said coolly, swatting his hands away from her.

Grabbing his witchlight and weapon from her bed, he lit up the room. Tessa was glaring at him, face red with a sudden rage.

Will sighed gazing down to the floor where his note lay in shreds. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"It depends what you are talking about Mr. Herondale, it seems as if there are many things I need to consider forgiving you for."

Will's lips were a fine line. "I've done plenty bad things in my life _Miss Gray _and I do not plan to change my reputation for you."

"Fine then!" she retorted, voice rising, "I do not forgive you. For anything."

He turned for the door not wanting her to see the pain on his face, and left Tessa fuming, as he always seemed to do.

He tossed his witchlight into his room's open door, but didn't stop. He went down the hall, going down the stairs, grabbing a cloak from the coat rack at the landing, and left the institute, heading for a place that could make him forget, even if only for a moment, Tessa Gray.

Jem heard Tessa scream. A nightmare he guessed, getting out of bed, trotting down the hall. Her door was open already, Will shaking her awake. Jem couldn't help but think that he should have been there first. An unsettling feel of jealousy pricked his heart.

He'd listened to them talk; listening to the pain in Will's voice and the anger in Tessa's. He hid in the dark shadows of the hall as he watched Will leave. Thinking about what Will may have done to make Tessa so angry.

Knowing Will it could have been a countless amount of things, but Jem thought of the night he'd wandered into Tessa's room. She had been crying. Not even after Will had called Tessa a whore had she cried. This was something worse, something she didn't even want to tell him.

He entered her room after Will was down stair and out of sight.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Fine," she murmured, face contorted as she tried to hide her apparent anger.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Huffing, she looked up at him, nodding yes.

"Would you feel better telling me about it?"

Tessa thought Jem was always comforting to be around. It was his patience. He didn't tell push, just waited silently until she was ready.

She huffed again, nervously looking down at her sheets. "It was about you, and Will was there too, but you were sick – more sick than I've ever seen you – and Will was out getting you medicine, no one was here but me and you, and you were dying and I couldn't save you, only Will could because he had your medicine."

Though her voice shook, she held her composure through her entire explanation. Jem crawled closer, tilting her chin up to see search her eyes. "Tessa, I'm dying, but I'm not dead yet. I'm here now, and I care about you, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "I don't want you to die."

Leaning in he kissed her cheek. "I don't want to die either, not now that I have you." He kissed her other cheek.

They laid in bed, Jem's arms wrapped around Tessa, holding her close to his chest. She'd fallen asleep soon after Jem had promised to stay with her, but Jem couldn't settle enough to drift off as well. There were too many questions on his mind, most regarding Will. He knew they'd have to talk sooner or later. He couldn't keep his relationship with Tessa a secret from him forever.

He wondered where Will was right then. Was he at a pub? Out for only a bit of fresh air? Would he be back by morning? Jem couldn't help but to think that the happier he was being with Tessa, the sadder Will was without her. Did _"All is fair in love and war"_ count when you are parabati?


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa dreamt with arms around her waking with surprise to find no one but another note.

_"On an errand for Charlotte, will be back before dinner – Jem."_

She clutched it to her chest, a grin spreading across her face. He'd stayed the night. Giddily, she got out of bed, happy and excited. She'd never spent a night with a boy before.

Throwing open the door and rushing into the hall, she barely managed to keep her footing as she ploughed into Charlotte. Seeing the worried creases deeply imprinted on the woman's face, Tessa's smile began to fade.

"What is it Charlotte? Is something wrong?"

She bit her lip, not knowing how to answer, but it was obvious that something had happened. Waves of nausea came over Tessa. What if it was Jem?

"Tessa, Will's missing."

Tessa crossed her arms across her chest, trying to keep her composure. "What do you mean he's missing? Is that where Jem is? Looking for Will?"

"Will's been gone since late last night." Charlotte couldn't look at Tessa, "I wouldn't have been so worried if he'd of come back this morning. I mean it wouldn't be the first time he didn't come home, but usually someone calls and tells me where he is. Jem and Henry are out looking for him, but they've been gone for hours and I haven't heard a word from any of them."

As if on cue, Henry appeared at the end of the hall. He ran toward the girls, face drained white. He pulled his wife close to him looking past her to Tessa. She saw the hurt and terror in his eyes, wrapping her arms closer to her, she didn't want to break in pieces; she didn't want her heart to shatter again.

The three of them turned again in time to see Will crashing to the floor. Tessa ran to him, smelling the booze on him, she stopped in her tracks. "Where is Jem?" She demanded.

Red stains slashed in cuts through his shirt, dark bruises already forming on what skin was visible. Healing runes covered him, none seeming to make a difference.

She put a hand over her mouth, scared she'd cry, "Where is he Will?"

He looked up at her, eyes black and swollen. "They're going to make him better."

Not caring what he smelt of, she hastily pulled him be the collar, shaking him, blood rattling to the floor. "A warlock. He has a cure."

Tessa wound her arm up to slap him, but suddenly Henry was there, holding her back.

"I think it would be better if you went to wait in the library," Charlotte told her, as Henry dragged her away from Will.

He pulled her down the hall as she kicked and screamed crude comments at Will. He dumped her in the library, muttering, "I'm sorry," and locked the door.

Tessa didn't know what to do, so she ran to the window with false hopes that she'd spot Jem, sparkling silver, in the streets below. On the window seat, she pulled her legs to her chest, watching the ant sized people milling around. She couldn't help but think how lucky they were being kept out of this horrible world.

Everyone around her, her new family, slowly trickled their way towards death. Jem closer than most, if he wasn't dead already.

She didn't move for hours, not even when she heard the door unlock and open.

He rested a scar covered hand on her shoulder.

Tessa didn't shake Will away.

"I love Jem more than anyone I've ever met. I didn't give him to the warlock if that's what you're thinking," he started, "He chose to go, and I fought pretty goddamn hard not to let him, at least my best for a drunken mess with only my dagger."

Tessa couldn't think of anything she wanted to say to him. Of all the reasons she had to be angry with him, she didn't want to fight, she only wanted Jem back, and she knew right down to the soul that that was what Will wanted to.

"I'm going to get him back at all means possible. I heard what they're going to do to him. I saw part of it," she could hear the anger rising in him, "He's the test run. The effects of it could be worse than they are now."

"Do you know where he is?" Tessa asked softly.

"I have an idea."

Whether it was the way he said it, or his grip suddenly tightening on her shoulder, but a shiver ran through her. "We have to find him Will. I don't care how much trouble it is to find him. We have to."

With a small amount of strength he spun her around, and knelt down to her level. His face was caked with dry blood, no gashes visible, only little pink scars in their place; a commemoration.

Pulling her to him gently, he waited to see if she'd push him away, and when she didn't, he held her closer, whispering hot in her ear, "I promise we'll find him."


	6. Chapter 6

Their plan began with a suggestion from Jessamine.

"Why not talk to that other warlock?" she'd told the pair over breakfast, "Magic Rain or what ever. He'd probably have some idea of where his _kind_ are."

That was the reason Will and Tessa found themselves on the edge of Camile's estate. It didn't take much money or time to find Magnus Bane. It seemed everyone had an eye on him.

The iron gate, standing high above them, creaked open beckoning them inside. They walked to the door in a matched quickened stride, both wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

A familiar figure greeted them at the door. His eyes glinted at them cat like, delight playing on his face.

"Tessa! William! What a wonderful surprise." He held the door for them, letting them pass into the dark, cool, atmosphere Camile's house gave off. "I'm sorry if it's chilly in here. I've been away and didn't bother lighting any stoves."

Tessa smiled politely, thinking to herself that this home wasn't at all what she'd expected from Camile. The walls were a warm green colour, dark wooden floor gave it romance. A painting down the hall caught her eye. A woman and a man wrapped passionately around one another naked, covered by only each other and a draped sheet.

"You like?" Magnus asked, watching her speculatively.

She blushed, and Will, under the circumstances of their visit, stifled a laugh. "It's nice," she muttered defensively, and looked back at their host. "Magnus, the reason we came to see you is we need to find-"

"Mr. Carstairs? Oh yes! I better finish up with that. Warlock took him correct?" he beamed, happy with himself as he saw their faces lighting up.

Tessa grabbed his arm excitedly, "Do you know where he is? Who has him?"

He shook her off, walking up a flight of stairs, disappearing into the apartments above. Will rushed after him, Tessa on his heals.

They followed Magnus down the hall to a parlour filled with dusty furniture. He plucked a book off the mantle of an unlit fire place, plopping down in a chair. "Let me see here, which page was it?" He flipped through the book with flying fingers, finally resting on a page nearing the end. He ripped it from its bindings carefully, Tessa cringing at the thought of anyone destroying any page of a book. "I knew I had it here somewhere. Charlotte called this morning, explained everything."

Will and Tessa exchanged glances.

"Henry told her what he'd seen. Only one warlock is good enough to do something that bad. I mean right in the tavern… my, my, that is a treacherous talent."

Tessa watched as Will's face drained white, obviously remembering what he'd seen. She felt sick wondering what the warlock, or anything else was going to do to Jem.

"I wish I could trust you with this, but my loyalties, as Camile's, lie with Charlotte and Henry, therefore, I will drop by and hand it to them." With a snap of his fingers he was gone, the paper with him.

Tessa picked up her skirts, hastily leaving the room, "We need to get back to the institute."

Will didn't argue, following her down the stairs, past the painting, and into the night to hail a carriage.

It didn't take long to catch a ride home, as Will paid the man, Tessa had already ran past the gates and was at the door, impatiently waiting for Will to open for he was born of shadowhunter descent.

Magnus opened the door for them, winking at Will as he left. Closing the door, they went straight for the library where Charlotte and Henry were prone to be.

The couple glanced up as Tessa and Will flew in. The two sat perplexed over the piece of paper that had previously been in the hands of Magnus Bane.

"What is it? Where is he?" Will questioned.

Charlotte looked from him to the sheet, then to her husband, "We don't exactly know."

Will took the paper from them, squinting as he studied it. Tessa pulled his hand down to read over his shoulder.

_ "…the man you seek, if it is of your choosing to call him a man, hides in our memories as a legend. While no one has met him for centuries, tails of his talents do not go untold. He has the ability to heal the sick, and the ability to make them ill. He can summon any demon with no books, but of the mind, and of course kill with his mind also. Though he doesn't have a name, many call him the man of good and evil, hiding in whichever place we fear most…"_

Will's eyes rested on Tessa's, pain stricken and worried. Breaking away, she ran from the room with clenched fists. She heard Will following her, but didn't care. She was only thinking of Jem.

Leaving her bedroom door open behind her, Will came in and closed it. Collapsing into him, she cried. Holding her on the floor, a mix of emotions swam through him. Having her in his arms was a dream come true, but the reasons behind it was too wrong to be dream like. Will was trapped in a nightmare, one he was too scared to wake up from.


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R, tell me what you hate. What you like. I'm in a creative writing class right now and I can't function without feedback :P  
**

**Jusssss sayin… Here's Chapter 7 though. **

Charlotte and Henry were gone before Tessa or Will had opened their eyes.

Will awoke in his own room, hearing Jessamine running through the halls calling out for attention.

His door flung inward, and he sat up with a groan to see what she wanted.

"Charlotte and Henry left a note with instructions. They won't be back for at least a week," suddenly she lit up, good news to come, "But they are sending me to a castle in the countryside. Isn't that wonderful?"

Will let his head hit the pillow, resting an arm over his eyes. He was too tired to listen to her ranting.

"Oh, and you and Tessa are going to be here, alone. The staff are getting a week off too. Everyone's gone. But they needed someone to stay just in case," she mused, "therefore the two of you will have to do."

Pulling the blankets over his head, he pretended not to listen, but the gears in his head were beginning to turn. Alone with Tessa for an entire week; she'd have him murdered in his sleep.

"Goodbye William. I am very much going to enjoy this week without you in it."

He waited until her staccato footsteps ceased, and then clambered out of bed, on a mission to find this note.

Will stopped at Tessa's door, wondering if he should wake her to tell her the news, but decided against it. He hadn't left her room the night before until she'd fallen asleep cradled in his arms. He'd carried her to bed around two. She needed her rest.

He checked the library first, finding nothing went to the dining room. A scroll, rolled open, still wet with ink, sat held open on the table with a book on each end.

"_We will be gone for at least a week, as will the others of the house…"_

Skipping over a large section addressed to Jessie, he found his name and read. 

"…_We have received permission from the Clave to keep you in the institute until further notice. Will, you are a great shadowhunter, and we both know how much you care about Jem's well being, but Magnus has instructed us to leave you to watch over Tessa. We will be in contact upon any findings…"_

He let the note flutter to the ground, flying from the room to the nearest door. Lightly, he pulled at the handle, and when it didn't budge, pried at it. Pulling his stele from his trousers he tried drawing runes that would unbind the door, but each time he was sent skidding backwards with a shock. He went to a window next, doing much the same.

Tessa strolled into the hall, laughing at Will's distraught. "What are you trying to do? Practice hurting yourself?"

Will smiled charmingly, glad to hear her laugh. "We're trapped actually, can't seem to find a way out."

"Trapped?"

Will yanked on the door in confirmation, "Trapped."

He made her breakfast, and for someone having never made a true meal before in his life, it smelt delicious. "This is amazing!" Tessa exclaimed, pointing with her fork to the mush on her plate.

A scramble of eggs, peppers, and goats cheese sat in a soft clump looking as unappetizing as eating paper. "Really?" he asked, eye brows raised, surprised, but he took a bite and satisfied with himself, took another.

Tessa gazed up at the boy after a bite and grinned, "This will be an interesting week Mr. Herondale."

He bowed, laughing, "Call me Will, I insist."


	8. Chapter 8

They spent their days huddled in the library, searching books for the mysterious warlock. Occasionally Will left to train, Tessa hearing him tearing practice dummies to shreds through the walls.

Her feelings for him were mixed. While any hatred between them seemed to have melted away, she loved Jem. It was possible that she loved Will too, but Jem was safe where Will wasn't. Jem would never hurt her, and Will had.

She touched her lips, thinking of the night Will had been drunk…

As terrified as she had been – as angry as she had been – it seemed somehow more exhilarating of an event now. It was something she was horrified to admit, but she would relive it in a heartbeat. It was something about the danger that she craved. Even when Jem had come into her room after, she had been naked, and the thought of being caught made her head spin.

Tessa shook the thought from her head. Throwing the copy of, _"Spells and Spell casters" _to the nearby table, she listened. Will had stopped fighting. Gazing to the window at the sun dropping in the sky she knew he'd gone to make supper.

Being the designated cook after Tessa managed to burn the chicken she'd been trying to make on their first day together, he'd been making every meal as delicious as the last.

She went to her room to change. Wearing nothing but an old skirt of rags, she wanted to look presentable for dinner, even if it was just for Will. A shimmer of gold and cream caught her eye. The dress he'd given her was lying out on her bed. Considering she hadn't placed it there, it had to have been Will.

A smile crept onto her face followed by a heavy heat spreading throughout her body. He wanted her to wear it.

Slipping it over her underclothes, she looked in the mirror. Bunches of her cotton nighty peaked out along every seam. It wasn't working. She managed to take off her underclothes and tried again, surprised at how well it clung to her body. It cut deep in the front, lower than anything she'd ever worn before. The back dove even lower than that, the arms contradicting and comfortably long. Looking in the mirror, she saw a woman, not a girl. The poise of the dress seemed to radiate onto her. Pinching her cheeks as Sophie had taught her to do; she left her room, confident.

Will danced around the kitchen, sweating from the heat of the room as well as from his previous training session. He smelt the aroma of the simmering food. Potatoes and greens in one stone pot, a small ham on the spit in the fire he'd set up.

"It smells amazing," Tessa announced, making Will drop the knife he'd been holding in surprise. Looking up at her, he was speechless. The knife lay on the floor at his feet, but he found himself frozen by the sight of her.

The dress clung to her in all the right places, dropping low and pulling her in. Simply perfect.

Tessa's face reddened, any confidence she'd had on her way to the kitchen evaporated as she crossed her arms trying to cover herself; failing. "Well say something."

Will blinked and stammered, "You l-look great. I mean-" he tried again, "You look amazing."

They stood and stared for another moment, Tessa breaking off first, eyes looking at the food in concern.  
"I think the ham might be burnt."

Will broke out of his trance, looking behind him. Sure enough the ham was more than burnt, it was on fire. "Tessa, get me a pail of water, would you?"

She filled a bucket at the pump, rushing it over to him without spilling a drop. Their hands touched electrically as he took the bucket. They were both aware of how close they were to one another. Neither of them willing to move.

Tossing the bucket of water on the flaming meat, he let it slide from his fingers, hitting the floor with a dominant bang. Tessa leaned in as he did, letting him collect her in his arms. As he traced his hands along her bare back, Tessa could feel desired burns heating her under the material of the dress. And when their lips pressed firmly together, it was as magical as the first kiss they'd shared in the attic. A spark ignited, spreading around each of them like bushfire.

"Jem…" Tessa whispered, eyes opening wide with horror, but Will either didn't notice, or ignored her. She gasped as he lifted her onto the counter top, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

He led a line of soft kisses from lips to neck to her ear, nipping at her lobe. She moaned, eyes closed, confused, but feeling wonderful.

"My room or yours?"


	9. Chapter 9

Tessa pulled away to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned staring back, heart racing.

She knew she wanted Will; every piece of her wanted him, all but her heart. Jem had her heart.

He backed away a bit more, giving her space. "If you don't want to that's okay Tessa."

She shook her head, "No that's not it. It's just-" She knew exactly what to say, not wanting to hurt him.

"Just what?"

He stroked her face soothingly.

"Do you still think the same about me? Can you not love me because of who I am?"

He pulled her chin up, kissing her lightly. "Tessa, I was an idiot," he breathed into her, pulling her back for more. "And you shouldn't forgive me." She already had, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. "And there's nothing I can do to make anything better." Tessa knew that was a lie. "And-"

She silenced him, her body and Will winning against her heart and Jem. "Your room."

Surprised, he froze. Seeing the want in her eyes he lifted her in his arms, carrying her from the kitchen. Tessa clung to him tight as he kicked his bedroom door open dramatically. He let Tessa fall gently to the bed, positioning himself over her, lowering to her waiting lips. She fumbled for the buttons of his shirt, messily ripping them open. Tessa let her hand rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, making her own race. He sat up, sliding his pants from his hips.

Tessa swallowed hard, the realization of what she was about to do dawning on her. She felt electric. Lifting her own dress above her head, she was left exposed.

"Oh god Tessa."

He leaned into her, kissing down her neck. She gasped with pleasure feeling the excitement through herself and him. Hands dragged along his back, nails digging in as he let his hands wander.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly.

Scared, she bit her lip, smiling and nodding. She wanted him; needed him.

He slowly began thrusting into her. Tessa, winced. It hurt like she'd never imagined it to. Will froze, brushing a hand down her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Closing her eyes she could feel him, and was happy. She wanted him more, and through the hurt she felt pleasure like she'd never felt before. It was dark and terrifying but she needed him.

"Deeper," she replied, eyes open once more, and Will didn't hesitate.

She dug her nails deeper and deeper into his back, clutching to him, pulling him to her. They were breathing heavily and Will couldn't help but moan with each thrust. It was obvious that he was enjoying the experience more than her, but she was close behind, the pain seeming to melt away and leave her nothing but the pure joy of having Will claim her virtue.

They gently moved together in unison, speeding than slowing, than finally stopping in a sudden fit of gasps. Lying next to one another they did nothing but listen to one another breathe. Will pulled Tessa to him, holding her in his arms, bodies pressed hotly together.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Tessa felt magical and couldn't help but smile, "I love you too."

They fell asleep intertwined in the sheets, Will draped loosely around Tessa in a protective embrace. Nothing could have felt more right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to post that last update. I blame it on school. Ha. R&R please and thanks and I'll try not to take so long for the next chapters. **

The morning after, Tessa was in Will's arms. He slept peacefully, and looking at him, she believed he was an angel. Her angel.

She stared around the room, the light of a new day spattering lines through the curtains onto the floor. Tessa could see their clothes in a heap on the ground. She had never felt more amazing to be naked, and to be naked with Will. Spinning around in his arms, she faced him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He stirred sleepily, and smiled. Blinking his eyes open he looked down at Tessa, and kissed her as he had the night before.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he announced, but let her go, sliding his legs off the side of the bed. Getting up, he found his pants, pulling them to his hips. Tessa watched him, wishing he'd come back to bed and they could relive an earlier hour. One side of his mouth lifted into a smile. "Breakfast?"

He threw her a nightgown and they ate eggs together on the counter.

"So, about last night," Tessa managed to cough out awkwardly.

Will laughed, "What about last night?"

She blushed, not knowing exactly what she was expecting. As a lady she didn't see it proper to bring up such things, but she also didn't see herself as a proper sort of lady. "Was it…Okay?"

Will set the dishes in the washing basin, pacing the room back to where Tessa perched. "Well," he asked, placing his hands on her crossed legs, "We could always do it again just to make sure, but it was very much okay. Was it okay for you?"

His voice dripped with a sultry delight, "It was wonderful," Tessa told him, blushing a deeper crimson when he laughed, and suddenly they were kissing again; not a thought in her mind except for their confession of love the night before.

A soft noise made them stop, a knock from down the hall. Someone was at the institute. Tessa looked down at herself.

Will looked too, "I'll get the door, and you should put some clothes on."

With a final kiss Tessa danced out of the room, and Will hurried to the front door.

"Who is it?" he cooed, runes keeping them out.

A harder knock, "Please, this is urgent, I need in." The voice was panic stricken and female. A hint of familiarity lit a fire in Will's mind.

"I wish I could, but the runes…"

"I have Jem."

Will's heart sped up, drawing over the runes now with thick desperation. Jem was out there. The first few times he landed in a heap on the stairs. He wouldn't give up.

"Is he alright?"

The length of her silence was enough to suggest he wasn't.

Tessa emerged at the landing, catching Will's eye, knew something was wrong. "What is it?" she hissed, "Who's out there?"

Will yelled outside, pretending Tessa hadn't asked, scared to tell her the truth but knowing she'd find out eventually, "Can he open the door?"

"He's bleeding everywhere William…"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. There was something there, and if it wasn't for Jem, he'd leave the voice in the dark. "Let him bleed on the door," he thought suddenly, "Shadowhunter blood opens the door."

He felt Tessa's nails dig into his arm as she pieced things together. The door opened immediately, a boy slumped to the floor, a very dark haired boy. If it hadn't been for the paleness of his skin, Tessa wouldn't have recognized him.

Will grabbed her around the waist as she kicked and screamed. Lowering her to the floor and letting her go, he watched as she curled herself into a ball next to Jem. She could feel the deathly cold of his skin on hers, and at the moment, nothing else mattered except Jem was back, and hopefully to stay.

Will drew healing runes, but wasn't sure what good they were doing. He checked his friends pulse, relived to find one, then he looked up at the girl. Blood smeared, her clothes looked as if they belonged to a butcher, her silky black hair pulled taught in a bun, eyes wild, yet exhausted. Her lips parted into a distressed pout, arms hugging around herself as if to comfort her, or to keep herself in one piece. She stared at Will who crouched next to Tessa and his parabati, shirtless and confused. "I thought you were dead," he murmured into the wind.

She shook her head, holding back tears, "That's what you wanted to believe."


	11. Chapter 11

Jem grew stronger with each passing day. It had been an entire week since he'd come home, or rather been dumped on the doorstep. The girl stayed too, vacating Tessa's room while Tessa spent her nights next to Jem. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving his side.

Will came and went. Charlotte and Henry hadn't returned and it had been over a week. They had left to find Jem, but with Jem being back, there was no longer a reason for them to keep away. He couldn't help but think the worst, that they were dead. Will seemed to think the worst about a lot of things. The girl in Tessa's room was proof enough of that.

He carried Tessa and Jem's tray of food into the room, nudging the door closed with his heel. Tessa sat up sleepily, smiling at him.

"Will, you are the most amazing boy…" she began, then he set down the food and she dug in.

Soup and rolls seemed to be the ongoing trend of his meals since the arrival of Jem. They didn't know what else to feed him. He wasn't awake or even well enough to chew.

Kissing Tessa Gently on the top of her head, he left, closing the door softly behind him. Grabbing the next tray with unease, he made his way to Tessa's room.

She was curled up in bed, her hair pulled into a bun, a pair of Charlotte's reading glasses perched kindly on her nose. She heard Will enter, but didn't look up, a book lay in her lap, and she studied each line like it was the bible and she were a nun.

Will set the tray on the edge of the bed, just in her view, then sat down next to it. "Cecily."

"William," she acknowledged eyes fixed to her page.

He seemed to be at a loss for words lately and that wasn't like Will. With the silence weighing heavily on them, she shut her book with a snap, pulling the tray closer to her. Will's bowl was there too. She lingered there for too long for him not to notice.

"I thought I'd eat with you today. I didn't want you to be alone."

She glared at him coolly, "I've been alone for how many years William, why are you choosing to be a gentleman now?"

"Because I missed you Cecily," he rushed, cheeks hot.

"How can you say you missed me?" Her voice squeaked with defiant anger, "You left me to die."  
"They told me you were dead!" Will was standing now, arms outstretched in frustration.

She looked away from him, out the window and into London, "Well obviously I wasn't."

"Obviously."

He carried his bowl and spoon away, going to eat alone in the library. Charlotte wouldn't have allowed it, but the dining hall seemed to large and lonely for him. At least in the library he had the comfort of books.

In the midst of his soup he couldn't handle it any more. He didn't want to keep his emotions inside. William Herondale sat and cried.

He cried for Jem and how scared he was that he would never get better, he cried for Charlotte and Henry where ever they were that they were safe, he cried for Cecily and forgotten memories he needed to remember but didn't want to. Tessa as well, he cried for her more than the others. He cried because he loved her, he cried because she loved him and Jem. There was an aching in his heart that was uncontrollable. He wanted her, but was terrified that she no longer felt the same.

They hadn't spoken more than a few words since Jem had been brought home. She didn't remove herself from Jem long enough for them to talk, and even if Will could get her alone, what would he say?

He shook his head, and wiped away a few tears. He wished someone would come comfort him, but they were too busy being angry, too busy comforting others, too busy for the likes of him. In the moment, Will couldn't have felt more alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Tessa lay in bed, arms wrapped around Jem, thinking of Will. She couldn't stand being so apart from him almost as much as she couldn't imagine losing Jem. He kept himself distant, moving through the halls like a ghost. Thoughts swirled through her mind as she wondered what he was doing. There was another girl in the house, maybe he was spending time with her. This was the most painful of thoughts and it made her feel disposed of.

He brought her food often, never staying, leaving only a light kiss on her head to make her feel remembered. The truth was she at least had never forgotten. The night they'd shared sat in her memories like a romanticised screenplay. She wanted to feel him against her, she wanted to be in his arms and feel the touch of his lips on hers.

Jem was a complication. She loved him too, missing the warmth of his hand holding onto hers. Tessa missed his kisses too, never as rough and carried away as Will's, but sincere and tender. He was gone though and Will never left her side, not until Jem came back that is.

"Jem, I don't know what to do," She spoke out loud, knowing he wouldn't respond. She did this sometimes, it felt nice to have someone – anyone – to listen to her. "I love you both so much, and you've helped me get over so much. I just don't want one of you to hate me, or hate one another if I have to choose. You are both very important to me; very close to my heart. And if I lose one of you I don't know what I'll do."

"You know you'll have to choose eventually Tessa, it's not fair."

Her heart raced as she sat up, noticing Will at the door. He'd heard it all, and was blushing as horribly as Tessa was. "will… I-" but he cut her off, raising a hand firmly in the air, closing the door behind him.

"No, I don't want to hear it. It's true though, you can't just have us both. You're going to have to make a decision."

She pouted. Wasn't that what she'd just said?

"Awe, don't look so distressed my dear Tessa," he mocked, walking over to Jem's dresser, picking up objects and inspecting them carelessly. He set down a little jade dragon and stared at Tessa with an intensity that scared her.

"I love you both," she stated firmly.

He laughed cheekily, "That's rubbish and you know it. You've been in here for how many days while he withers away in bed, and I've been cooking, cleaning, training, trying to keep the clave from worrying until Charlotte and Henry return. I've been running everything, but you can't seem to understand anything except that poor Jem is in bed," he exhaled, calming himself, "He's my brother Tessa, the closest friend I've ever had."

She got up bustling from the room in large strides. It hurt leaving Jem's side, but if that's what Will wanted that was what he was going to get. She went straight to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Cecily's glasses slid from her face as she perched in the window seat gazing up to find Tessa pacing.

"Umm, are you alright?" She asked.

Tessa stopped mid stride, noticing the girl for the first time. "Who are you? Actually, a better question is why you are in my room?"

"This is your room?" Surprised, she got off the chair, smoothing down her skirts and curtsying. "I'm so sorry, William said take which ever room was fitting. I'm Cecily and it is a pleasure. You must be Tessa."

Realization dawned on Tessa as she remembered Will in the attic; Will on the roof. This was his Cecily and as she crossed the room to shake Tessa's hand, it took all her strength to unclench them from fists and smile like she meant it.

"A pleasure indeed."


	13. Chapter 13

**So happy and sad news… I'm home for 4 days and then I'm gone to Banff, and then I get back home and go to China a day later, so I'll try my best to write lots before I leave and not keep y'all hangin' too much. R&R as always! See ya in May!**

The three ate dinner together silently. It had been Cecily's idea, _"My grandmother used to say that a family that does not eat together is no family at all."_

Tessa wasn't sure she wanted to be family with this girl, let alone Will at the moment, but when he'd sided with her, the pang of jealousy deep in her heart set her in the dining room across from Cecily eating some sort of meat pie the girl had created.

"Isn't this lovely," Cecily beamed at her emotionless company.

"Lovely doesn't even begin to describe," Tessa shot back with a crude grin.

Will let them talk pretending to listen; pretending not to worry. He hadn't found the heart to talk to either of them, and it was slow painful torture. This was a time where he needed Jem. Jem and his wisdom that was too old for his youthful self, always listening to Will, always offering the truth no matter how much it hurt.

He finished and left the room, not noticing the two sets of eyes trailing him as he left.

"So what is it with you two then?" Cecily quizzed.

Tessa almost choked on the food in her mouth at she looked at the other girl, her face flushing, "Pardon me?"

"Are you and Will, well, you know, is Will courting you?"

Tessa didn't even try to hide her shock. "I guess you could say that."

Cecily looked to her food, trying to explain herself, "I just thought because the way he looks at you and what not…" She took a breath before she continued, "Are you arguing? Is that why you were so angry when you came into your room the other night?"

Tessa's hands felt clammy and cold, who was Cecily, full of secrets, to ask Tessa about her and Will's relationship? Feeling compelled to answer she replied simply with, "Yes."

She was expecting her to ask why, to pry her way into Tessa's life, pry her way back into Will's in what ever way they'd been connected before, but she got none of this.

"He's a delicate person, William Herondale. He tries to be strong and tries to keep everyone out, but he's scared and he needs someone just like everyone else needs someone. I don't know if the feeling are mutual, but that someone for him seems to be you."

She left then, sliding her chair back casually, leaving Tessa at the table full of dishes.

Cleaning fast, Cecily had made her think; she made Tessa realize she needed to talk to Will.

With the dishes clean and the table clear she went in search of him.

He sat on the floor outside of Jem's room slouched down, back pressed against the wall. Tessa hadn't seen Jem since she'd fled his room from Will only a night ago, and an ache went through her as she left the door closed. She sat down next to Will, resting a comforting hand on his. He looked at it then pulled his hand away.

"Made up your mind yet love?" he questioned with a boast of mocking cheer.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and didn't say a word, just sat with him. Maybe Cecily was wrong, maybe Will didn't need anyone.

"Jem's doing alright, just to let you know. Haven't been around here all day, have you?"

Tessa glared at him appaled, "William Herondale! I didn't come to visit because you asked me not to." She got to her feet, yelling down at him, "Make up your bloody min-" she saw his face then, blotched red, eyes sparkling wet.

Slowly he got to his feet, collecting her in his ridged arms. "I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered into the hollow of her neck, "But that's all I seem able to do."

She took his face between her hand, pulling him close to her lips. "I love you." The kiss was feverish and greedy, and soon broken by a cry coming from Jem's room. They stole one last gaze of horror before tending to their friend.

Tessa took his hand in hers, feeling Will's eyes on her, dropped it again. "Jem, it's alright, we're here."

Sweat glazed his face and neck as he twisted willfully in the sheets. "Where am I?" He sounded groggy and sickly, not like the Jem Tessa remembered.

"You're at the institute," Will explained, clamping his strong hands on Tessa's shoulders, more for his own support than hers.

Jem shook his head, eyes squinting in the light of the room, "No. Where's Ceci?"

"Cecily?" Tessa frowned, looking up at Will who stared intently at Jem.

"Tessa, you should probably go get her." He lifted his hands away from Tessa, "Me and Jem have something we need to discuss."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry to leave you hangin… but officially flying to China innnnnnnnnnnn 4 hours and I very very very much need to finish packing.. May. I'll update come May! Cheers**

She left the room silently, an aching feeling of wanting to stay, of wanting to know the truth left her shaken and distant. In search of Cecily, she imagined asking her what had happened, not only with Will, but what had happened with Jem. It hadn't crossed her mind that it was strange for this girl to show up on the doorstep with him.

In that mix of want, came the jealousy once more. Jem loved _her, _Tessa, why did he want to see Cecily instead of her?

She pushed open the door to the library, finding no one moved on to the sitting room. Being no one in either room seemed slightly eerie, but she continued her hunt, flinging doors open with a lack of thought or interest to what was behind them. She felt Will's door closed as well as her own, moving on to the next floor.

"Cecily?" she called, listening to her voice echo back with a hollowed tone.

A small hand waved from the end of the hall and Tessa picked up her skirts hurrying to it. Cecily was standing in the doorway staring the floor of the room. Tessa's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"Is that…"

Cecily didn't need to reply.

"What happened Jem?"

Jem gazed up to his friend, eyes small slits, "What do you mean Will?"

He ran his hands through long dark hair, more exhausted then he dared to admit. "With you and Cecily."

"What about me and Cecily?"

"Why was it her that brought you here?"

Jem nodded slowly with understanding. "She told me everything you know. About you're family and how they took her in, even though she was a downworlder. You loved her though didn't you?" when Will didn't answer, he continued, "That's what I thought. So you were young, and were in love, but one day you show up and she's gone where to? You don't know. You're parents tell you she's dead, and you cannot stand living in a place that reminds you of her. I would have believed this, if I didn't know you better."

Will gave him a warning glare, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean any harm by this but you aren't the warmest of people. Though, her death could be the reason, I refuse to believe that you would have left your mother and father, and kept her hidden that much if it had been because you simply lost a loved one. No there's more to it then that.

"We shared a cell you know. I thought it would be dorms or something, but I was dragged to a locked cell with her sitting in it. We'd started off not talking, but it built and built until she told me how she'd got there.

"_I remember the day my adoptive parents told me I wasn't a shadowhunter like them. They sat me down in the study, smiling at me like they always tended to. Mother told me I was special, she said I could do magical things that they couldn't and that I should be proud of that. I looked at father and read in his face disappointment. Weeks later they took me away. They told me this was where undisierable warlocks go and I've been here ever since…"_

"You told him didn't you?"

"Told who what?"

Jem tilted his head to the side, a gesture Will thought was to make him took stupid, "The Warlock, the one I went to see. You told him she was a child of lilth."

"Preposterous," but the distance of his voice gave him away, and his head dropped to his hand. "I didn't know they were going to take her away. I'd been walking to town, when he came to me. He asked me if I knew a secret, and I was so angry that my parents or she hadn't told me – that I only knew because I had been listening through the key hole – and I told him. I came home from my walk and she was gone. My parents didn't know what to tell me, but settled on a lie of their own. She was dead to me until she showed up on the institute steps. I have so much guilt."

"Do you love her?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you love her?" Jem repeated, slower this time.

Will shook his head, striding to the other side of the room, fidgeting. "Not any more, not since Tessa and I-" He stopped. He didn't want to tell Jem, not now.

"You and Tessa what?"

Will was surprised by the harshness of Jem's voice. He was healing, and healing fast. If only the girls arrived faster…


	15. Chapter 15

**EEE! Most amazing trip ever! I kept picturing Jem everywhere I went in China. Especially at the Summer Palace in Beijing. I'm very very much considering incorporating China into this in the future. I guess we'll find out! Enjoy, r&r!**

"I've never seen one before!" Tessa exclaimed breathlessly. "I knew Magnus could make one, but I never thought there would be a permanent one here."

She stepped toward the swirling doorway and ran her fingers along the rustic wood finish.

Cecily went around to the other side, admiring its size as it towered above her.

"I read about these once," Tessa continued, "It can take you anywhere you want to go as long as you imagine it."

"Anywhere?" The other girl was intrigued, mischievously so. "Doesn't that make you a bit…curious?"

Tessa felt her eyebrows plunge, disproving, but she didn't want to seem scared; not in front of Cecily. "M-maybe another night we shall try. Jem just woke up though…"

Cecily nodded; still her head in space, not even Jem could have brought her back down.

She followed Tessa from the room though, and closed the door behind.

"Jem, you don't want to get out of bed, you'll hurt yourself," Will tested, hands up in front of himself with warning.

He'd never seen Jem's face so full of fire. "I'm going to be fine. Trust me." With his teeth grinding together he threw back the blankets and charged across the room at Will. Grabbing aimlessly, he caught the collar of Will's shirt and shook him. Surprised by Jem's strength he hung there stunned.

"You and Tessa _what_ Will? Hmm?"

He tossed his friend away from him as if he'd tossed a piece of trash.

"You knew how I felt about her." He paced. "I told her I loved her, with god as my witness! And you go and use her like that?"

Will's face was hotter than Jem's when he hopped up off the ground. "I _used _her? You know that's a lie. I'm sorry if you are finding it hard to control you're envious feelings though."

Jem dove at Will knocking him to the ground, hearing a shrill yell from behind him. He lost concentration and gazed to the doorway and Will took the opportunity to turn the tides, pinning his companion to the ground. "Aha!"

"William Herondale! You're mother taught you better than this!" Cecily shrieked. Both boys were gazing at the doorway now, Cecily a hand on her hip, Tessa with a knowing glean in her eyes.

"He attacked me first!" He stated matter-of-factly. "I was just defending myself."

She laughed, "This bedridden boy attacked you first?"

Will smiled and rolled Jem away from himself. "Not very bedridden anymore is he?"

"Not at all it seems," Tessa let slip, hurrying from the room.

She was glad Cecily didn't follow her she needed to be alone. She cranked open the door to where she remembered the portal being and sat on the cold floor below it.

"A beauty isn't it?"

She sprang at the sound of the voice, almost flinging herself forward, but catching herself just in time. "Whose there?"

A dark figure emerged from behind the frame.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane, is that you?"

"At your service lady Teresa."

Squinting as if she'll be able to see him better, "What are you doing here?"

His silhouette bows in the faint light, "I'm here for you miss."

"You mean because of Jem? No, no, he's fine now. He's been roughhousing so he must be fine."

"No Teresa, I need you to come with _me_." He held his hand toward her, "It is of the utmost importance."

Tessa took his hand dazed, letting him pull her from the floor. "Why do you need me?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

Magnus yanked her behind him through the portal, leaving no trace of her but foot prints on the dusty floor.


	16. Chapter 16

"Magnus!" Tessa hissed in the darkness as she landed, "Where are you, and why is it so bloody dark in here!"

As if she'd commanded it, the lights fluttered to life. Elegant chandeliers littered the ceiling illuminating the people below. It was hard to move there were so many of them, but Tessa managed through her shock and surprise to charge through the crowd when she saw Magnus Bane's cat like eyes.

A few muttered curses echoed as she shoved those unlucky enough to be in her way aside. Before she knew what had happened however, she was flat on the floor, skirts flying everywhere. With an angry huff she picked herself up and brushed herself off.

"I didn't mean to trip you, I'm so- Miss Gray?"

With a furrowed brow she raised her gaze inches from Gabriel Lightwood's, one whom she'd never been very fond of. "Mr. Lightwood, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, and offered her an arm, "I know about as much as you I'm afraid, but it seems as if we shall find out soon enough." He shook his arm a bit impatiently, "Shall we?"

Out of disbelief Tessa took it, and they casually made their way through the parting crowd, making more progress than she had alone. Magnus seemed to float into the air from no where in particular. He hovered magically swimming around the flaming candles, holding the attention of the room.

Tessa gasped as others began to rise as well, creating a group high above her head. It was easy to tell that they were all warlocks, some with tails, some with coloured skin. A woman – or what seemed to be a woman – was head to toe sparkles, casting fluttery light across those below.

"Quiet young ones!" She called with a silky voice, her smile was trusting and kind, "We have gathered you hear for a special task."

"If you will be so kind as to gaze upon your fellow companions, you will see all sorts of beings."

Gabriel pulled Tessa in tighter as a vampire shone his fangs at the shadowhunter boy and on the opposing side a young boy looked as if he'd burst into a wild animal at any moment.

"You see, I am Doctor Peonies, and this is my little experiment. If you all cooperate I promise you we will return you to your home environments without any harm, if not, me and my subjects here will have to figure other places for you to end up."

Magnus's face had contorted into a painful grimace; he looked down to Tessa with a sadness she didn't know he possessed. It made her feel like the blood had drained from her face, as if she knew that what was coming was nothing he could stop as well as nothing good.

"I need you to all pair up now, one male and one female, and you mustn't be of the same species."

The pair looked at one another, Tessa understanding, though not sure if Gabriel did. He seemed confused and innocent.

Magnus as well as three other warlocks wrote large words in the air out of fire. "All males please go to the line that is most fitting with your partner," she instructed.

Numbly, Tessa managed to let Gabriel lead her to Magnus's line _SHADOWHUNTER._ There were no other boys that Tessa recognised here. Her heart sunk into a sickly depth as her hopes of seeing Jem or Will faded.

As Magnus Bane ushered them into a fresh darkness, the thought of those boys would not leave her mind. Would they realise she'd left? Would they come for her? Would they be too late?


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh god I'm writing this early in the morning. I'm updating now because I graduated like… 2 days ago and it's been insanity from before then to well, now. Please R&R and I will definitely spew some more good stuffs out soon. Also didn't really look over this one much – too earlyyyyyyyy for me! Thanks.**

Their room was small and uncomfortable for both of them. One large bed sat in one corner, metal and prison like, in the other a towering dresser with a few changes off clothes, each the same as the last, only in different colours. There were no windows here, and the door was locked at all times.

"Do you mind looking the other way?" Gabriel gazed over his shoulder to Tessa who was staring at him from the bed, his shirt half off exposing some of his shadowhunting marks.

Tessa's face reddened, "O-of course," and she scooted herself around. She'd expected Gabriel Lightwood to be someone who'd enjoy showing off his scars and muscles.

He climbed into the bed next to her, and she whipped around, cringing closer to the wall, "What do you think you're doing?"

He propped himself up on one elbow, "As far as I can see there is only one bed…"

She considered this, than grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto the floor. "I'd rather sleep on the ground," straddling him awkwardly as she made her way over top of Gabriel onto the ground.

He shrugged and stretched out on the bed, asleep in seconds. Tessa couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned on the hard ground, frustrated and angry that Gabriel hadn't even offered her the bed. Finally she got up and retrieved his clothing from the cupboards and made a makeshift mattress on the ground. She almost laughed in annoyance as she made all the noise she possibly could and he still didn't wake up. Collapsing with defeat, and fully clothed, she lied down and curled her knees to her chest, wishing Will was the stubborn one in the bed, or that Jem was there to make her feel safe.

"It had to of been him."  
Will looked at the two an insane spark in his eye. "Whose _him?_"

Cecily lazily looked to him, "The one that took Jem and I."

Jem shook his head, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Why? What did he do?"

Will let Jem push him onto the library's couch with a reassuring hand. "I mean, I can't say I ever really met him, only that misses."

"What misses?"

"A warlock with sparkly skin," Cecily told him as if it were to answer all his questions.

"Oh, for the love of the all mighty saviour! Will someone tell me what is going on?"

They chose seats on either side of him, an intensity in their eyes that made Will shiver.

"They'd moved me into a new room that day," Cecily started, "I'd been in previous experiments and was used to being moving around."

"I was taken from a larger group, and maybe it was random selection, or maybe it was planned, but I found myself locked in a cell with her, with a simple promise of a cure for my illness."

"_Nice to meet you I'm Jem," he told her with a reassuring smile. _

_ "Cecily."_

_ "Have you been here long, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_ She glared at him, and rolled over on the bed facing away, "Got here today."_

_ "Uhh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Cecily."_

_ They fell asleep sharing a bed with a silent promise to keep as far away from one another as possible. They didn't talk for a while, it was three days before Jem built up the courage to ask her how she'd arrived, and that exact same day to realise what the experiment actually entailed. _

_ "They expect us to reproduce." She announced once comfortable speaking to this stranger._

_ Jem laughed uncomfortably, Cecily straight faced took her daily pills and leaned against the concrete wall._

_ Swallowing his own medicine, he took a seat next to her, "And what good would that do them?"_

_ "Don't you see? That would be an amazing thing to do, imagine warlocks and shadowhunters being able to create life. It's never been done…"_

_ He thought of Tessa; the look on her face as she read that she'd never be able to have a family._

_ "My friend, Tessa, back at the institute; she can't have children."_

_ Cecily nodded and folded her hands in her lap. "I wish they'd have found a better way to test this, I wish I had more choices." _

_ Jem flinched and she quickly corrected herself, "Not that you aren't wonderful, but there's someone else, someone that I have had feelings for and still have feelings for. Someone that doesn't even know I exist anymore."_

_ "Who is that?"_

_ "Does it even really matter?"_

_ "I guess not…"_

_ And they were kissing. Hers were different in comparison to Tessa's. This was more desperate as if she needed them in order to prove herself correct. In order for her to gain the courage to find out if she was right about the experiment._

_ They moved from floor to bed without any objections, removing clothes hoping this would set them free. Jem felt a hunger as he saw her beneath him, mentally slapping himself as he thought of Tessa, and that he only wanted this so he could go back to her. _

_ They moved together in a sweaty, awkward, disastrous way, fumbling over one another, slipping in and out with pain and discomfort. _

_ "Maybe we should just…" Cecily started._

_ He nodded with a bit of disappointment and rolled on his back lying next to her. "Maybe you just have too much on your mind right now."_

_ "You mean you didn't?"_

_ Turning onto his side he looked at her, letting his eyes move over her body. "Just you. Want to talk about it?" he asked shyly._

_ She turned to face him, flustered that she'd made it less enjoyable for him because it wasn't at all enjoyable for her. "The boy, his name is William."_

_ "My parabati is William; William Herondale."_

_ Her eyes went wild with surprise as she let out a whisper, "William Herondale was supposed to come save me."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "He's the one I grew up with, my adoptive parent's son."_

_ Jem shook his head, "No, that can't be."_

_ "It must."_


	18. Chapter 18

Tessa awoke to the sound of silverware clattering. Gabriel sat on the bed happy as a pig in mud, eating a plate of fruit and biscuits.

"Mmm," he began with a full mouth, "y'rs is o'er 'ere."

Pointing to the floor next to the door, two plates sat there; one with a meal like Gabriel's, the other filled with small pills.

Her family had never been the type to rely on medicines for treatment. Her aunt believed that any illness could be cured by hot soup or water and rest. Tessa took the pills in her hand, feeling their rough surfaces, squinting to make out small a small letter tacked into the top of each. Half with T's and half with G's.

"I have a feeling some of these are yours Mr. Lightwood."

She handed them to him and without a glance he swallowed them all, chasing it down with the rest of his biscuit.

Tessa followed suit, popping one at a time and swallowing it with her fruit. She felt drowsy as her meal depleted, sinking into a comforting fog. "Wha-whats happening?"

Eyes wandered all over the room, Gabriel already passed out on the bed, a door being unlocked, Tessa's plate falling, an unseen hand pulling their unconscious bodies from the room.

"Are you trying to say they're going to see if she can have children?" Will asked hysterically, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Not to mention the fact that the two of you… you know."

Cecily softly placed a hand on his arm trying to calm him, "They do a lot of experiments, there is no saying if this is a similar situation or not. I mean, it could have been a lot worse than what we'd gone through."

"Worse?"

Jem huffed, he hadn't thought of it as that bad of a situation and not only that but they had cured him. "Maybe this is for the best."

They didn't stop Will when he pulled away and left them on the couch. It was something they just happened to understand. How someone you loved might be better off without you.  
"Well, he will be going to the weapons room, than I doubt he'll be sticking around long after that."

"You should go with him."

Jem knew that she was right, though he didn't want to admit it. He was still angry at Will for an uncountable amount of things. He'd taken Tessa from him, he'd hurt her than loved her, he had hurt Cecily if she knew it or not. They were Parabati though, brothers until their dying days and Jem didn't want that dying day to come so quickly.

"What about you?"

"I've been alone my whole life, I'll be fine."

He nodded with grace, pulling her into him for a hug. She ducked around, letting her lips rest on his, holding him close. "Be careful."

"Where am I?" The walls had a glow to them. Tessa's first instinct was that she was dreaming, but as she blinked away the last of the clouds things became sharp and clear. She was tied to a flat surface, in what seemed to be a dungon. She skimmed over the room for clues as to where she was but she'd never seen a place like it. It was cold here and with no one else with her she had never felt so alone.

It didn't take long after she'd awoken that the door on the opposite side of the room opened. Dr. Peonies emerged with her soft smile curling playfully on her face. In the dim room her sparkles seemed less extravagant and more like scales. In this ugly light she was repulsive.

The doctor picked up a scroll from somewhere hidden, reading it over carefully, "Good morning my dear shape-shifting Tessa, I am very glad you have been able to offer your services for our experiment."

Confusion swept over Tessa, they wanted something from her. "Y-you want me to shape shift?"

The woman laughed, "No darling, what I need from you does not require any shape shifting at all."

"First I will need to run some tests, make sure you are healthy and what not."

For the first time in her life, Tessa prayed for influenza, or any sort of illness, but as the doctor lifted Tessa's skirts, she knew that wasn't the sort of illness that would save her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hmm, rather interesting Tessa." The woman's hands were cold as they skimmed the insides of her legs, amongst other places.

"I thought you'd be a more proper lady and wait until courted and married to engage in such activities." Tessa flushed uncomfortably. What else would this woman know? "I guess that is why we do these sorts of tests, make sure there isn't a spread of disease or anything of the sort."

"I am not diseased!" she managed to shout out. This doctor was absurd. She'd only been with Will.

"That is for you to think and us to find out my dear."

"And if I'm right - If I'm not _diseased_? What then?"

The Doctor peaked her head around so Tessa could see her, "Then you will qualify for our experiment."

Jem caught up to Will in the weapons room. Will didn't look up as he entered, continuing to load himself down with blades. Jem followed suit, selecting few compared to his companion.

"Do you know where we're going exactly?"

Jem looked up and shrugged. "It was underground."

"I guess we start at the beginning then." Will quivered, sliding two final swords into the leather holster across his back. "Ready?"

They gave each other a knowing look, leaving the institute into the London day.

"What exactly is the experiment?"

"Well," the Doctor began, "We select one male and one female of a different species testing for possible reproduction."

"Reproduction?" Tessa's voice hinted at sadness, "But we can't have children."

"Exactly!" Dr. Peonies laughed spiritedly, "So we are trying to create a way for this to become possible."

Understanding, Tessa's heart picked up pace. She could have a family; she could be what she always wanted, a wife, a mother. Her life could be near normal.

"It would bring us all to an equal level Shape shifter Tessa. Let's just hope Mr. Lightwood checks out hmm?"

The thought of making love with Gabriel Lightwood sent her stomach plummeting through the table.

The Doctor finished her poking and prodding. "Seems as if you were right Tessa, darling. Everything is doing well down here. I will have Mr. Bane escort you back to your room.

As soon as she had left, the straps around Tessa's wrists vanished. She closed her legs and tucked down her skirts feeling violated. Magnus came for her without a word, holding a hand solidly on her back as he directed her through the tunnels. She wanted to run, she wanted to throw up, she wanted anything to get her out of this place. They stopped at her door, and with the twist of his hand it was unlocked. She went to enter, but he caught her shoulder and spun her around. He held out a hand to her and she took it. Her eyes opened wide as she grasped a small bottle he was handing her, sliding it into her sleeve to keep it hidden.

"I think you will find those most useful." And with a blink he was gone and the door was locked and closed.

"What was that about?" She spun to find Gabriel staring at her.

"None of your business," she snapped, moving to the floor, her back coolly turned to Gabriel Lightwood.

He chuckled, she could picture the smile spreading across his greedy face. "After today I'd say all of your business is my business."

At that Tessa spun around, "You are not my suitor, we are not married, it is nothing but sex, do you understand?"

The shocked expression he held was priceless, though he recovered quickly. "From what I hear you have nothing but just sex quite often, Don't you Tessa? What, with Mr. Carstairs and Mr. Herondale clambering at your feet how could one think otherwise?"

"They do not clamber!"

"Than what are they doing? Kissing your feet?"

She wanted to strangle him, but instead she let her left hand swing smack across his face.

"Bloody hell, you hit like William Herondale."

"And you swear like him. I will not stand to be disrespected like that as long as we are in this arrangement."

"Ha," he laughed, one side of his face stinging red, "If you're that rough in bed I don't think we'll have a problem."


	20. Chapter 20

They began at the bar. It was smaller and quieter than the one Will usually went to, but there were always cheap drinks and the best deals. The sign above the door swung in the wind. _Fates Edge_, etched in the wood was faded and grimy, much as the rest of the bar looked – inside and out.

Jem was overwhelmed by the sickly sweet smell of spilt ale, "Yep," he coughed, "This is the place all right."

They walked past the barmaids and avoided the stares of the glittery eyed gentlemen indulging in fourth or fifth rounds; they went to the very back where the candles flickered the least.

"Yeah, must be, that's my name right there." Will ran an admiring hand over the stone wall were _William was here_ seemed to be burnt on. They approached the door with caution, Jem holding a hand over the sheath tucked under his shirt. Will knocked twice, than three times, than another two. It was a miracle Henry and Jem had managed to find him in the first place. It creaked open revealing nothing of what lied behind it.

"Ha, William Herondale," the voice was distinctly female, curling around his name like an eel, "I didn't think we'd see you hear again. Back for a second match?"

He glanced at Jem, who raised an eye brow questionably. "No second matches," Will decided, "Though I wouldn't mind taking you on sometime." Jem made a gaging notion, but the door creaked open even more, enough for them to slip inside.

"Always a gentleman when it comes to your women, aren't you Mr. Herondale?" He sat on the far end of the smoke filled room surrounded by a fog leaking from the cigar pressed between sturdy hands. "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Carstairs, I'm assuming you have left the redheaded man at home?"

Jem was trying not to shake, the things this man was capable of… "We actually haven't seen our friend in a while, but that isn't what we've come to talk to you about."

"Of course," he spoke knowingly, "I know why you've come to see me. And she's in good hands. The same ones that had you actually Mr. Carstairs."

Will flinched for his weapon but caught himself just in time. "I don't think you understand, we do not plan on leaving here without her."

The woman in the room came out of the shadows, wrapping herself around the warlock. "Good luck with that," she chuckled planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't think you understand – " Will started again but was cut off.

"Oh I understand perfectly well, but there is this Doctor and I promised her 100 subjects and therefore I must keep my word and leave her with 100 subjects." He flicked the ash to the floor, Jem watched it burn. "50 males, 50 females. Unless you are hiding something under your trousers lads, neither of you are fit to be replacements."

Will's eyes lit up, "But we can find you a replacement and get her back yes?"

"Well, not exactly…"

Tessa managed not to talk to Gabriel for three entire days. He managed to not talk to Tessa for one.

"So do you think we should just… you know… get it over with?" he suggested with a reddened grin.

He'd asked a few times since then, each time leading further and further into desperation instead of "_lets just get it over with."_

"I mean we'll have to eventually. I'll even share the bed."

This was day three and Tessa had quite enough, "I never want to share a bed with you Gabriel Lightwood. You think you can get through life using nothing but your family name and your looks? Well you are wrong! I have no wish to sleep with you tonight or any other night because I don't see any value in much beyond personality, and yours I dare say is quite flat."

It wasn't quite a wakeup call, but it didn't entirely blow over his head. "I-I never meant to be disrespectful," he muttered, but it felt foreign in his mouth. It took all his might to spit out one last word, "Sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you mean we can't just find a replacement?" Jem put a hand on Will's shoulder, a reminder not to lose his temper. A solid reminder of the last time they were in that room.

He set his cigar down on the table holding his hands together in the light. "Technically the experiment has already begun, therefore we can't just take her out of it now."

"Yes," Will breathed, "You can."

The warlock sounded bored, "Mr. Herondale, I am not a man that breaks his promises and I am most certainly not a man who lies." He snapped his fingers, "Gretchen be a dear and escort these boys out."

Jem raised a hand to speak, "When will we see her again, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well , That will depend on if positive results are shown within four trials, or if it fails as yours did, though," The Warlock's voice dripped with curiosity, "It would be interesting to see how you'd fair without that grand escape of yours. I hope you know there were no hard feelings."

"I understand sir. Thank you for your time, it was kind of you to see us like this." Gretchen followed them to the door winking at Will before slamming it in their face.

"Well that wasn't helpful at all." Will kicked over a stool getting an angry stutter from a very large drunken man.

"Sorry," Jem told him before his friend managed to get into an infamous William Herondale bar fight.

With a heightened pace they left the bar, Will with one thought in his mind. _If anyone knows where to find Tessa it's Magnus Bane._

"You can have the bed if you want."

Tessa gazed up at Gabriel with a look of surprise. She left him with plenty to think about and finally- maybe- he chose to use that brain of his. "Thank you Gabriel that is kind of you."

He got up to make room for her, but they still managed brushing hands as they traded. Heat flooded through their bodies as they both stared at each other blankly, neither knowing what to do, neither knowing a simple touch could have that effect over them. _It must be the pills._ Tessa thought, but the urge felt so natural that she wasn't quite sure.

It was Gabriel that moved first, clearing his throat uncomfortably and taking his new place on the floor. Tessa stared at him for a while, as he pretended not to notice the way she was looking at him.

"What?" He finally asked her with caution.

She cocked her head to the side, "Let me see your hand."

He offered it to her slowly, lying it palm up on the bed side. She tested it out first, letting her fingers touch the tips of his. A wave of want took over them, burning in their eyes like fire. Testing it further she slid their hands together, but it was almost too much to handle.

Carefully, he climbed onto the bed next to her. "Wow," he managed, eyes wide, matching his expression with hers. "I wonder if…" He lifted his hand up to her face, watching as her eyes close; feeling her shudder.

"It must be the pills," he said out loud.

Tessa nodded, "Uh-huh." And she was pulling him to her with a hunger she needed fed.

_**:D yay, so pumped to be home and writing again! I hope you guys have enjoyed the last few chapters. I wanna here what you think so please R&R if you like the way it's going or not. Thanks guys, I'll try to get some more out in the weeks to come, containing somethin' sexy? I think yes.**_


	22. Chapter 22

"So you escaped?" Will walked up the road in the direction of Magnus Bane, he was going to find Tessa no matter what it cost him.

Jem pursed his lip, "Yes." His reply was careful and slow, Will knew Jem didn't want to discuss it, but he pushed on.

"How exactly did you escape?"

"Well, it's not a very lovely story."

Will gazed ahead of him, his insides turning cold as he pictured Jem in a lump on the institute's front step. "Any information is good information."

"Very well then. They'd been giving me medicine, it was working well. My hair was the first to turn back, then my eyes, and my skin. I'd felt stronger then I ever had before. I'd agreed to be in their experiment. The warlock and another, a Doctor, told me I'd be done doing what they needed me to do before I was healed, but they were wrong. I healed quickly, and therefore had no want in completing their experiment.

"I'd offered Cecily the option of coming with me. I had very much wished I had been able to meet her on better circumstances, for I liked her plenty, it just seemed like the wrong time and place, also I'd done the horrible deed of stealing her virtue.

"The plan was simple. They took us out of the room after every _trial_ to see if their little experiment was working, so in that time all we needed to do was run. We didn't get very far before we had many warlocks and guards after us. I probably wouldn't have gotten out at all if it wasn't for Cecily. I'd been hit by a few charms, but she dragged me on knowing the right way to go to get out. We made it onto the street late at night. I didn't even see them it was so dark. They grabbed my arms and legs and all I could feel was pain spreading like fire through my body. Cecily must have saved me and brought me home, the pain was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in my own bed."

"Do you think there's a chance of Tessa escaping?" Will wondered quietly.

Jem shook his head without a thought. "They'd have strengthened their security since then, as well as moved the location."

"Magnus Bane will know."

Jem grimaced, "I've never been very keen about that fellow, there's something awfully strange about that man."

"He's the only one I could think of. We have to at least try."

The door opened as they approached, letting a stale smell escape Camile's – rather Magnus's – home. It was different from when Will had last visited, the walls were stripped of all paintings as well as wall paper, the floor covered in a layer of dust that they left prints in as they stepped further and further inside.

Will pulled his witchlight from a pouch around his waist letting it illuminate the dreary atmosphere.

A soft creak in the floorboards gave them away, cloaked figures floated down around them with pointed swords. "Who goes there?" A man boomed from the landing above.

Will gulped, Jem strained away from the blades to see up the stairs, "It is Mr. Carstairs and Mr. Herondale, we are here to see the warlock Magnus Bane."

"Oh, for the love of the royal family, why didn't you say so sooner?" in a puff of smoke the figures were gone, "Come on up you two, we don't have all day." They looked at each other and shrugged stumbling one after the other up the stairs.

Magnus awaited them with what seemed to be an extreme lack of patients. Leading them to a room, they walked through the threshold met by their own reflections.

"Do you know what that is?" Magnus asked them, an arm outstretched to the mirror.

"Uhh, a mirror?" Will guessed with a raised eyebrow giving away a hint of curiousity.

"Yes, you are right , but this is a special mirror?"

"Special in what way?" Jem chimed in.

The warlock smiled mischievously, "It will let you see into the life of whom ever you choose! Isn't that brilliant?"

"Brilliant," Will repeated, "Anyone you say?"

"I may not know it is you who has walked through the door, but I am surly not the only Warlock that can tell why you've come for a visit Mr. Herondale. You need just tell the mirror a name and it will work like the magic it is."

Hesitantly Will looked to Jem for reassurance; they stepped toward it in unison strides. Standing before it, they felt intimidated by its vast size. It stretched from ceiling to floor in one large slab.

"Teresa Gray."

Their clothes seemed to melt from their bodies, and soon they were nothing but tangled in each other. The raw passion of the moment pulsed through them under a thin layer of skin on skin. Tessa couldn't handle waiting any longer. Gabriel had explored her whole body with soft hands and lips. Every touch she craved as much as the last. He seemed to be reacting the same considering his size. She held it in her hand feeling in control as he wailed and groaned into her, though she was acting the same as his thumb massaged between her legs.

"Now!" she shouted to him, letting go with her hand, prepared to hold him in other ways. He slipped in with no pain, she hadn't realized how much the pain took away from such a thing until that moment. It was pure and wonderful and she wanted more; needed more as he grinded into her sweat dripping from each of them. She felt greedy with each of his pulses, she spread her legs wide, letting him get deeper and deeper, letting him reach places she hadn't known existed. But they felt amazing to be found and as his thrusts began to slow she thought she'd scream from the pleasure she was feeling, at their last moment they sighed and collapsed against each other washed over with a burst of ecstasy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Long-time no…. nothing? I'm sorry guys, first year university is far more hectic than I was initially expecting. Have patience with me and I promise this will become an entire story! R&R as always, and I hope to spew out some more as soon as I can get my essays done! Thanks for reading :) **

Will had left the room before the mirror went dark. Jem stood with Magnus brows furrowed, lips pressed in a hard line. "Well… That was something I guess."

A few loud bangs from the hall explained Will's feeling of the matter. Jem and Magnus exchanged a knowing look and rushed to restrain him.

"That was Camile's favourite wall," the warlock whined as he glazed and awed over the destroyed landing.

Will turned, face red and blood covering the fists at his sides. "How could she have done that!"

Magnus almost laughed, "My dear boy, chances are neither of them will even remember what they have done."

"I'm supposed to believe that? After Jem and Cecily clearly remember-"

"Jem and Cecily didn't have the help of Magnus Bane," he charged with a wink of his catlike eyes.

Will squinted up at the warlock waiting for him to continue.

"Look," Magnus began, folding his arms across his chest, "I may have slipped Tessa some pills. If she remembers she has them that is."

Jem's silver eyes widened in horror, "You gave her some pills? What are they going to do to her?"

Magnus Bane glanced between the boys, "If looks could kill…" he muttered too low for their ears.

"Wait, you have something to do with all of this?" Will was starting up the stairs once more a thickly set anger to his strides.

"I promise you nephilm that I have no want in this."

"Then why are you doing it, hmm?" Will challenged, leaping to the top of the stairs

"Will," Jem began stopping his friend with a solid hand on his chest, "There were many Warlocks; they had no choice but assist. Anyway, this experiment isn't entirely a horrible idea. Don't you think Tessa wants the outcome to be positive? Don't you think she wishes to be a mother?"

Will spit on the dusty floor. "Not by Gabriel Lightwood! I will not stand aside as Tessa is impregnated by that slimy bastard!"

"The pills will keep that from happening, you see," Magnus piped up, "She cannot become pregnant as long as she takes them. She will also have no recollection of the passion shared between her and the Lightwood boy. Though, this is if she remembers to take them."

Jem nodded, "Thank you for this kindness you have shown toward our Tessa. I-we- are aware that you are doing your best to assist."

"You are very welcome James. I do not wish one of my own kind to suffer, especially such a pretty thing like her; would be a shame!"

"_If _she's even a warlock that is," Will persisted, but catching a hard look from Jem turned back to Magnus, "Yes, thank you for all of this blastedness. But can you take us to her? Can you help us get her out?"

Magnus had never been one to favour the Shadowhunters. As a downworlder he honestly preferred the thought of living a million years in prison than a million with the nephilim, but he thought of Camile and how much he cared for her, how much he wished someone could find her and bring her back to him. He saw the worry set deep in the faces of the boys, though shocked to find a similar desire in the eyes of both the boys… as if they both fancied her.

"I'll help you on one condition."

Will was about to protest but Jem cut him off before he could begin, "Anything, I'm sure we will be happy to follow you're regulations."

"It must be done on my terms. I know how to help her, but I cannot risk my position within the experiment to get her out. Is this clear?"

"Yes, anything to get her home."

Will nodded, but seemed dimensions away. Without a word he turned and was gone, fleeing the estate as if it were burning to the ground. Jem didn't move, only stared after his friend as he always did when Will left him in the dust.


End file.
